Double Trouble!
by flossberry
Summary: Rin has a strange profession. Len is her client. The two are each other's alter ego. Yet, there's a saying opposites attract.
1. Start!

Heya, Flossberry here! It's nice to meet you all, and perhaps, nice to see you again. I do hope you'll enjoy this series, I personally like the twist I put in it, ehe! Enjoy!

* * *

Bring.

Bring bring.

Bring bring bring.

Bring ba-ba-bring-bring-ba-bring!

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-FREAKING-IIIIIIIIIIIING!

BRIIIIIIIIII-_BAM!_

"Such a nasty alarm…makes me wonder why I ever use it." A tired blonde mumbled, slowly shuffling out of bed. As she stands, her feet automatically push themselves into her well worn slippers. The girl turns toward her bathroom door, yawns, blinks, and snaps her fingers.

"Ah, yes. Its screeches never fail to wake me up. Of course." She answers her own question, chuckling lazily. The pristine door swung open to reveal a dainty bathroom, complete with the girl's necessities, a full body mirror, a luxurious-looking shower, a neat toilet, sink, and a towel rack freshly re-stocked. Blondie now shed her clothes, and hopped into the shower.

Now, we wait.

"Hah! Feels good!" the girl giggled, hastily wiping herself, and moved on to equip herself with her uniform.

_Let me give you the rundown of how it looks:_

_White blouse_

_Red ribbon (the big one, not the string-looking one)_

_Black blazer (with an emblem of the school attached near the right side of the chest)_

_Black pleated skirt just a bit below the knees_

_Any school-appropriate socks (for Rin's case, she wears white knee-length ones)_

_School shoes_

_Yeah, that's about it. For guys, it's relatively the same. White blouse, red tie, black blazer, black pants, etc. Onwards!_

"Books, notebooks, pencil case, phone, keys…what else?" she mumbled, looking around her orange-themed room. "Ah!" she quickly skipped over to her dresser and grabbed two things: a pair of white gloves, and….

A whip.

Ah, uh, moving on….

"Great. Time to head out!" she happily chirped, stuffing the two items into her bag. After locking her room, she skipped down the stairs, and shoved her feet into her shoes. "Hm? Oh yeah, quick breakfast." She said, grabbing a ready-made sandwich on the table. The girl rushed out of the house, then locked the door. She pulled out her bicycle, threw her bag in its basket, and locked the gate as well. After that, she zoomed off to school.

By the way, her name's Rin Kagane. A freshman at Shinigawa Academy. (_A/N: Lol don't ask, I am totes not original and creative.)_

"I did say I was good to go…but I can't help but feel…" she mumbled, making a quick turn.

As soon as she did, the sight of numerous students entered her vision. "Hmm...feels nice to be back!" Rin murmured, slowing her pace. "He should be around here somewhere." She huffed, pulling over. As she was entering the school grounds, greetings around her exploded.

"Morning, Kagane-san!"

"Welcome back!"

"How have you been, Kagane-san?"

"Ahh, it's been so long, Kagane-san!"

"It's great to see you again, Rin-sama!"

She flinched at the outburst, but nonetheless smiled and returned all of their greetings. The sudden chatter caught the attention of a lot of new students.

_Gah! So much attention on the first day! _She thought, walking briskly.

Pushing her bike along, she parked it at the usual place, and locked it securely. (_A/N: Sorry, Idk what you call those things, and my laziness extends as far as to not Google it lol)_

"Hrm…can pass as my twin, huh? Then he shouldn't be so hard to find…" Rin said, dragging a hand through her hair. She shook her head quickly. "Ah, he'll most probably be safe…security's especially tight now, since it's the first day. Better move on, then?" A small sigh escaped from her as she proceeded to the auditorium. As she neared its doors, a large number of students were busy fumbling around, looking confused. Still, Rin recognized most of their faces.

"Hey there, freshmen!" she called out.

The crowd, stunned by the sudden shout, turned its attention towards the voice. Rin grinned slyly.

"How y'all doin'?" she laughed, waving at the first years.

The said first years rushed towards Rin, making her regret her flashy entrance.

"W-Woah there, guys!" she gasped, trying to finding some much needed space.

"Kagane-saaaaan! It has been soooo long!"

"You look as cute as ever, Kagane-san!"

"Did your hair grow longer? It suits you so well, Kagane-san!"

"Your bow fits you and your hair perfectly, Rin-san!"

"Did you have fun during the break, Rin-san?"

"We missed you, Rin-saaaaaaaan!"

Touched by their affection but crushed by their eagerness, Rin managed to wheeze out a labored, but loving reply:

"I m-missed you guys more!"

_C-Crap! Gotta think of a plan before…ack!_

"A-Although, I think y-you'll miss me more if you k-keep on crushing me like t-this…!" she coughed.

The human barricade suffocating her suddenly spread out. Rin breathed in greatly.

"Wah! Sorry, Rin-san!" a fellow first year said, followed by numerous apologies.

"It's fine, nothing like a bit of tough love to man one up!" Rin joked, giggling at her friends. Her giggles were reciprocated gladly. "Ah, now that our little reunion's done, kindly enter the building accordingly, even without your own groupings!" she said, clapping her hands. The herd of freshmen did as she said, leaving a shining Rin satisfied. Blondie wiped her forehead, eyeing her work. "Just like a mama bird seeing her chicks fly…" she sniffed, reminiscing the past years she has spent with her so-called 'chicks'. After a moment or two passed, she suddenly snapped back to reality. "Ah! Come to think of it, I didn't see the client anywhere…how troubling." She murmured, rubbing her chin. "Should I be troubled…?"

"Kyaaaaa! It's Kagamine-san!"

At the sudden shout, Rin rushed towards the voice, spying a blonde being quickly mobbed.


	2. Denial

Teehee, heya again! Didja guys like the first chapter :3? I hope you did, cause here's more, lol. Kindly send me your reviews, they feed my writer's soul C:. The time has come for the two to officially meet!

Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Aw, thank you! I always like Rin paired up with this personality, ehe.

Haruhi: BEBEEEEEEE 3333. Well, your questions will be answered here ;D. Ily tooooooo 33

Thank you also to the two others who like my story :3!

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! It's Kagamine-san!"

At the sudden shout, Rin rushed towards the voice, spying a blonde being quickly mobbed.

_Damn! Didn't spot him fast enough! _ She cursed mentally.

"Excuse me! Please let me through!" Rin shouted over the human barricade, gently pushing. A chanting of the name 'Kagamine' was on loop. Feeling irked, she tip-toed to see if there was any opening. Apparently, there was.

At the eye of the storm, where Mr. Kagamine was standing.

"Mm, then this will be the only way…" she mumbled, backing away. She stopped when she was a few feet away from the fray.

Blondie ran blindingly quick to the mob, jumping above it before crashing. Many became her spectators as she landed gracefully next to Len, ending a flip.

She glanced quickly at a stunned blonde, then eyed the crowd. Rin clapped thrice.

"Okay, please break it up! The opening ceremony will start in a few, so kindly return to your respective places!"

The people, noticing who was talking, backed away, and eventually dispersed. Rin turned to the star of attention.

"Are you alright, Kagamine-san? My apologies, I couldn't find you quick enough." She said, concerned. "….I'm fine." He mumbled, still dazed. Rin beamed at him. "Thank goodness! I hope you weren't too overwhelmed, but that was quite the cr-" the boy cut her. "Excuse me, but who are you? I'm waiting for someone." Rin blinked at the boy, then hid a smile. "My apologies. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rin Kagane, a freshman….and your new bodybuard." She said, enjoying the speechlessness of her client. "W-What? A freshman like me? A girl, even!" he gasped, brows coming together. Rin chuckled, then observed his features.

The more she did, the more she was surprised they weren't actual siblings.

"It's true, Kagamine-san. Here." Rin replied, showing her ID of being a bodyguard. Len gasped. "So it is…" he snapped his head up and looked at her. He gasped again. "You're…!" Rin giggled. "Yes, I know. We could pass as twins, hmm?" Len squinted, then sighed. "Mhm, quite. Well, this is all very new, but let's get going." He raised his arm, his schoolbag in front of Rin. She raised a brow, and looked at him, questioning. "Well? Aren't you going to carry it for me?" Len said, slightly annoyed. Rin laughed, to the surprise of Len. "Kagamine-san, like I said, I'm your bodyguard. I'm not here to be your maid. I'm here to protect you," she looked him down "and possibly discipline you. Things will be very different to you from now on." Len was speechless. "Impossible! I'm Len Kagamine, superstar! People would _die_ to even hold my stuff!" he spat at her.

"True. Yet, I won't. Kagamine-san, you must learn to fend for yourself, even if this is a low level. Trust me, you'll see this in a new light soon. Now, please follow me." She finished, walking forward. "I-" Len started, but was cut off when Rin eyed him. He blushed lightly, then stomped after her.

_What the hell? I can't believe this…I'll have to send in a complaint and find a new bodygua-_

Rin turned towards him sharply, eyes narrowed. Len gulped, chocking mentally on his words. "Kagamine-san, please know that I want you to learn the ways _outside_ a sheltered life. You'll like it, and it will help you in the days ahead. Okay?" Rin said, concern dripping on every word. Len blushed a darker shade and stuttered. "A-Alright! Fine! Don't get so close to me!" Rin grinned at him then grabbed his hands. "Thank you, Kagamine-san! This will be a great year!" she giggled as she let go. Rin skipped towards the auditorium's doors. Little did she know that the blonde tailing her was red-skinned.

_Well…m-maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…_Len thought, as Rin led him through the doors.

* * *

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, lovelies! How'd you like it so far? Could you please tell me via reviews or a message, ehe? And I apologize for the short chapter, I shall lengthen the next ones! Oh and, HARU, IF YOU'RE READING THIS….-presents ring- Will you return to my side as my unofficial Beta 3? And…-presents ring to you- even if Haru accepts me or not, would any of you like to be my Beta 3? Teehee. Stay tuned!


End file.
